Maledictus Uterum: Supernatural Mpreg
by Madison Who
Summary: (Request from a dear friend, sorry if it is lacking, I really just wanted to get it done) *Note: This is not related to my previous SPN mpreg, and it contains a graphic birth scene: don't like, don't read* Sam and Dean have a unexpected surprise, and they are far from happy.


Maledictus Uterum

**Intro**

_The hunt was taking longer than Dean and Sam had expected. The witch that was killing off married couples was on a rampage that needed to be stopped, and she was becoming more and more violent. The wind blew in the cold night, causing the hair on the end of Sam's neck to prick up. Dean held his rifle up when he heard a branch snap behind him, thinking it was the witch that they were after. Dean looked at his watch: __**3:34**__, it was getting late, and no trace of the witch had been found. Sam stood up, his eyes scanning the dark woods, the only source of light being the full moon that glowed above them in the cloudy sky that was filled with wisps of dark clouds. In the blink of an eye, a young woman appeared. She appeared to be in her twenties, her black hair curled, beautiful sapphire eyes made their home on her face, sharp cheekbones became a tint of red, and her beauty overwhelmed the men._

_ The two brothers forgot all about the witch that they were hunting, and the two approached the mysterious woman. The young woman grinned as the brothers stepped closer, and as the two stopped, she beamed, "Ah, the Winchester's, I've been looking for you". The brothers ignored her words, and Sam smiled, "So, what's your name"? Her lips pouted, "Gemma". Sam looked like a horny pre-teen, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "How about I take you home"? She grinned, replying, "How about I tell you something"? Sam nodded, Gemma placed her hand on Sam's abdomen, and Sam blushed bright red as Gemma whispered into his ear, "Video quod vis, et dabo tibi ultimam poenam, et pati. Quod non sum, et non invenies, qui maga stultum. Conceptus quidem est quod dabo tibi. Nudis maledictionem in utero est, qui dolorem ipsum dolor et anxietas. Egredere."_

_ Sam had no idea what she just said, but in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Dean and Sam snapped out of their trance and Dean whispered, "What the hell did she do to you"? Sam shrugged, "I don't know, I think we should get out of here, she was probably that damn witch". Dean groggily walked back to the Impala, and drove home as the sun started to come up. Sam and Dean walked tiredly into their bedrooms and slept until it was well into the afternoon. But little did they know that that encounter was going to change their lives forever._

Part One

Four weeks later, Sam woke up with a pit in his stomach. He sat up on his bed, wrinkling the sheets and felt his swollen abdomen. He laid his hand on it as he felt his stomach hitch, and he sped to the bathroom. He vomited even though there was nothing to come out besides burning acid that caused tears to well in his eyes. He clutched his abdomen where it had started to swell, and Dean walked in on his agony, "What the hell's-". Dean then saw his brother's swollen abdomen, and he shuddered, "What's wrong with you"?

Sam wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, "I don't know, and I think it has to do with that damn witch from earlier". Dean scratched his head and groaned, "Sam, that was a month ago.." Dean's voice trailed off, which caused Sam to worry, and Dean muttered under his breath, "No..that's...no". Sam stood up the best he could, and clutched the abscess, "What 's wrong"? Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, and nodded, "Nothing will be when I come back, you just wait here, don't go anywhere".

Sam heard Dean get in the Impala and drive off, and the longer he waited, a pain grew stronger and stronger in Sam's abdomen. Sam looked down at his swollen body, and he sighed, "What's taking Dean so long.." And around a half-an-hour later, Dean came home with a bag from the pharmacy. Dean walked into the bathroom where Sam was rocking back and forth to revive the pain, and Dean handed Sam the bag, that Sam found was full of pregnancy tests and anti-cramping medicine. Sam looked up at Dean with a red face, "What the hell, Dean?" Dean's voice deepened, "Sam, that witch cursed you with something, and all of your symptoms point to it. I hate to be the person to do this to you, but please just take two tests at the most, please".

Sam grabbed two tests out of the bag, and shut the door as Dean left. Sam proceeded in the instructions, and waited. As he looked at his watch, only five out of the ten minutes passed. His pain was getting worse and worse, and when he finally looked down at the tests, his heart sunk. In front of him were two little plus signs, and there was no doubt they were accurate, because he trough another two out before in fear he used them wrong. Sam fell to the floor crying, he looked down at the bump that was beginning to form and he cried, "Why, why, oh God, why".

Dean walked in, and kneeled down to Sam, "Sam, what's the matter, what did the test say"? Dean soon knew the reality after he saw the tests on the ground. Dean sighed, "I'm so sorry Sam". Dean left Sam, and let him get his emotions out. As Dean shut the door behind him, he lingered and heard Sam whimpering. And he knew that the pregnancy would not be easy. No. It would be horrific.

Part Two

Two more months passed. Sam had avoided Dean, not wishing to be in contact with anyone. Sam wouldn't admit it, but he was beyond embarrassed. After all, he only had himself to blame. If he would've just minded his own business the whole situation would've been avoided. Sam was growing weak, he knew he was. The baby was taking all of his blood, and he was too afraid to tell Dean. And the horrible day came where there was no hiding it any more.

Sam took a rare leisure out into the kitchen, where he grabbed a banana and coated it with sugar. Dean walked in and didn't laugh, due to knowing that his brother had it rough enough. Dean stood next to Sam, and he looked down at Sam's ever-growing abdomen. Dean laughed, "Just hope it's not twins". Sam winced, and punched Dean in the shoulder, "If I have any more stress, I **will **die from this". Dean sighed, "It's just a joke, relax".

Dean looked at Sam's face, which was turning pale. And he handed his brother an orange, "Sam, you need to eat more. You don't look so good". Sam wiped his forehead, "I know, and I don't feel exactly great either". Dean nodded, and walked away, sensing his brother wanted to be left alone. Sam finished the orange and went back into his secluded bedroom, where he continued to cry in the pain that the baby was giving him.

The baby hadn't started to kick yet, and that was something that he wanted to avoid. He did want to keep the baby, but he had no idea how and when it would be born. He laid on his back, facing the ceiling. He rubbed his hand over his abdomen, which was becoming more and more painful to touch by the day. He felt tears start to well again as the pain flared again, and he feared a miscarriage was possible. That was his worst fear, and he felt himself cry to sleep.

Part Three: (Graphic Birth :Don't like, don't read)

Seven months in Sam was huge. He feared that he did have twins inside of him, due to the rate that the baby or babies was kicking at. Sam stopped going outside after five months, because there was no doubt that he was pregnant. He felt more and more weak by the day, and the baby was literally killing him from the inside out.

He found himself one day feeling the kicks with his hand. He struggled with emotion, and he held back tears. He then felt a sharp kick, which was unlike any he had felt before. He was startled, and he felt something warm in between his legs. He felt with petrified hands, and when he saw the evidence, he screamed for Dean. Sam's hand was covered with blood, and Dean looked terrified, "Sam, you aren't due for two months.." Sam cried and the pain grew sharper, "Dean-I don't want to lose it...please..".

Dean kneeled down as he helped Sam get his soiled pants and Dean saw that the damage was massive, blood had soaked the sheets, and it looked like Sam was somehow dilated two centimeters. Sam gritted through his teeth as another sharp pain ran through him, "What's going on"? Dean placed towels between Sam's legs, "Sammy, if you and I just relax, we can deliver this thing, okay"? Sam nodded through the pain, and moaned an animalistic groan as he felt another warm discharge. Sam sat up in fear, and Dean swallowed hard.

Sam looked at Dean with terror and cried, "What happened". Dean was afraid, and he shook, "Y-your water just broke...don't push yet". Sam tried not to, but he was filled with an urge to. Sam screamed as more pain shook his body, "Dean, get the baby out, please, I can't do this anymore". Dean was starting to get frustrated, "Sam, you can't just give up, you have to let it come out naturally". Sam cried, "Nothing about this is natural, okay"?

Dean sighed heavily, "I guess". Sam felt yet another discharge, and it was frighteningly warm. Sam looked down at Dean who had his hands open like he was going to catch a football, Sam's voice shook, "Wha-what's going on"? Dean looked up with focused eyes, "You need to stop straining, you are tearing, that's why you are bleeding so much. You are almost ten inches, then you can start pushing". Sam was tired and growing cold, he felt like giving up until he felt a jerk that filled him with the urge to push.

Sam's face contorted as he strained, and Dean smiled, "Just a little more Sam, I can almost see the head". Sam felt burning, and it stung. That meant that he was crowning, which he had read beforehand. He pushed as he felt the head come out, and Dean grinned, "Come on Sam, almost there, just need the shoulders and the baby should be out". Sam leaned forward, and he felt the shoulders slip, and then another warm discharge, which meant the baby was out.

Sam cried tears of joy as Dean held up the baby that was very small, but she proved that her lungs were strong moments after her birth.


End file.
